The Heroes of Olympus Play Truth or Dare
by PJOHoO4lyfe
Summary: What will happen when these demigods play truth or dare? Not to mention their special abilities...if you thought truth or dare was bad before, you are going to freak when you read what the demigods have to go through. Rated T for some romance and possibly some mild language-possibly... Not being updated.
1. Chapter 1: I Make A Horrible Descision

**So, this is my first story. I'm not the best writer of course. One thing you **_**must **_**know**

**about me is that, I love PJO and HoO! Best book series ever! Anywho, on with the **

**story... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or do I? No, I don't...I don't think my name is **

**written on the covers of the books so yeah...theres proof, now I'm getting of topic... **

**Chapter 1: ** I Make a Horrible Decision

Percy's POV

I was sitting on my bed, bored out of my mind, when I heard knocking on my door. I groaned

and got up to open the door.

"What is it Piper?" I asked her.

"We're playing truth or dare in Bunker 9, wanna join?" Piper said eagerly.

I didn't really have anything else to do so why not?

"Yeah sure, whatever." I replied.

When we arrived Piper knocked 3 times in a pattern which went, _looooong, short, short _. Leo

opened the door grinning madly, I was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.

"Come in, if you dare." Leo said then started laughing, "Get it dare, because we're playing

truth or dare? No, No, okay then."

Inside there were: Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Thalia (who apparently got

excused from the hunt for a week), Reyna, Octavian, Conner, Travis, Piper, and me.

I went over and sat by Annabeth, while Piper sat next to Jason.

"So, here are the rules. If you don't answer a truth or a dare, you take of an article of clothing.

Jewelry does not count. Now we must all swear on the River Styx that we will all answer

truths truthfully."

We swore on the River Styx and then started the game. Because Leo was the host he got to

start.

Leo scanned the room for a good victim, his wild eyes landed on Nico,

"Truth or dare, Nico." He asked trying to hold back a smile. Leo was really scaring me.

"Ummm...truth?" Nico answered as if he was asking.

Leo smiled, "If you could date one girl and one boy in this room, who would you choose?"

Nico looked horrified, I stifled a laugh.

"For the girl I think I'd pick Thalia, and for the boy, Jason ." He mumbled quickly.

"The siblings, cool." Leo said obviously surprised, but at least he tried to hide it. Nico blushed.

"So its my turn now, right?" Nico said trying to change the topic.

"Yeah," Annabeth said answering his question.

"Okay, Piper, Truth or dare." Nico asked innocently.

"Dare." She instantly said back to him.

"Go kiss Leo like he's Jason." Nico's eyes reflected pure evil.

"Jason, I am so sorry!" Piper said, then she was glaring daggers at Nico.

Leo shifted uncomfortably.

Leo's POV

Jason was my best friend! Now his girlfriend was about to kiss me. I felt so guilty, but its not

like I could help it. I then realized Nico was doing this for revenge! He knew how I felt about

hurting Jason. You'd think he was a son of Nemisis or something.

Piper walked over to me, slowly. I braced myself. She leaned, her lips almost touching mine

when Nico said,

"Remember, he's Jason."

Piper stuck her tongue out at him, then leaned in again. This time our lips crashed together. I

was prepared to stand there frozen, but I couldn't help it, I kissed back. Piper kissed me

passionately, I felt bad for her. She was one of my best friends, too. How could she ever think

of me as Jason?

I almost didn't want to break apart, but I knew we had to. As we pulled away I held her gaze

for about 5 seconds and then blushed and looked away. She walked back to her seat where

Jason was glaring at Nico.

"Okay, Truth or dare Annabeth?" Piper asked.

Annabeth looked surprised, "Umm..."

**Okay so there's my first chapter. I know its not exactly very long neither is it very well **

**written. At least I got one truth and one dare in there. I will try to update as soon as **

**possible. Possibly even again today. If not I'll update over the weekend probably, **

**although it is Friday so maybe tomorrow, Sunday latest. Now I'm just rambling. Hope **

**you liked it! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Wise Girl Wise?

**Hey! I'm back, I made sure I would update in a decent amount of time, so I wouldn't be lying to you in my last chapter. Also I'm really excited...but lets just go with the first reason (it sounds nicer and more generous)...also I'm sorry if you read my first chapter and there was a bunch of random stuff at the beginning and end (stuff I didn't write)...**

**Disclaimer: **_**Like I said before, I own basically nothing Rick Riordan does, although...you know what never mind.**_

_Chapter 2_

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't want to make the wrong choice especially since Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite. A truth from her could get me to admit something really embarrassing, but a dare could get could make me _do _something embarrassing. Ugh! I never thought I would actually need to use my brains for this game. After a lot of debating with myself, I made up my mind.

"Well?" Piper asked.

"Dare" I replied, wondering if I made the wrong choice.

Piper's face lit up. Oh great...I am so going to regret this choice I have made, but I couldn't take a truth from a child of Aphrodite now could I?

"I dare you to act dumb until I tell you to stop." Piper looked very happy with herself.

"So basically you're saying she has to act like a dumb blond." Percy told her. I glared at him and the goofy grin on his face faded.

"No, I believe that that is a stereotype which needs to be changed!" Piper stated proudly. **A/N Say no to stereotypes! Sorry I'll try not to do this very often…**

"Okay then,"Percy said looking at her weirdly.

I was really angry at Piper for making me do this. She knows that I hate that stereotype (not that she believes it) and now shes making me actually do it. Hopefully she'll feel bad for me and end this soon. I looked over at her. _Or not_...I thought after seeing the crazed look in her eyes.

"Okay Annabeth, your turn" Thalia informed me, I knew this of course, just in case you thought I didn't know.

"Fine, what-ever, Truth or dare, Hazel?" I said in a sassy tone, just to add to the effect of the dare. Hazel looked taken back.

"Um...truth I guess. Just one question before you truth me,"

"Truth me?" Jason questioned.

"Whatever! Anyways, Annabeth whats the brightest planet?" Hazel asked me.

"It's Ve-," I started and stopped when Piper looked at me expectantly, "umm I mean Earth like duh!" _Why? _I thought to myself as everyone burst out laughing.

"I still have to give Hazel a truth," I interrupted the laughing once everyone stopped laughing, I turned to Hazel, "Have you and Frank ever, like kissed?" I asked, fake giggling, this dare was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Yes." Hazel answered blushing. She looked over at Frank who was also blushing madly.

"Just ask someone already." Octavian said annoyed.

**Jason POV**

Hazel looked around the circle, her eyes rested on me, but also looked over at Percy. She smiled and said,

"Truth or Dare Jason and Percy."

_What?_

**And thats it for this chapter! I'm not sure if I should call this chapter long or short, it seems pretty short to me. I will try to update again over the weekend or tomorrow, because like I told you I'm really excited about this story. I now really want to play truth or dare with the demigods to see if its anything like what I am writing. Anyways please review! Have a great rest of the day or night it depends where you live...**


	3. Chapter 3: Is Change All That Good?

**Hey! So here's chapter 3 I guess. I'm still keeping my promise (which I didn't really make, but whatever) and updating in a good enough amount of time…I don't really have a lot to say so on with the story I guess…oh yeah, spoiler alert: That space was so that you would have time to analyze the alert-Octavian is not dead in this.**

**Disclaimer: Just in case you don't believe that I'm not Rick Riordan, my writing sounds nothing like, read a page in one of his books and then read my writing...completely different!**

_**Chapter 3 - Is Change All That Good?**_

**Jason's POV**

"Can you even do that, Hazel?" Reyna asked Hazel.

"Nobody ever said I couldn't." Hazel pointed out.

"Touché," Reyna replied.

This is so not fair! If she wants to ask both of us that means she probably has something terrible planned for Percy and me.

"Dare," Percy and I answered at the same time.

Hazel grinned. _Wow Jason, amazing choice!_ I thought to myself. Well Percy also picked dare so all the blame couldn't be on me in the end if one of us ended up dying or something.

"Okay, I dare you and Percy to switch girlfriends!" Hazel said, "And you have to act like they are your previous girlfriend, so if you're Percy and you feel like hugging Annabeth then you have to hug Piper. And technically you sweared you would tell the truth and the truth applies here."

Darn it! Why did I agree to this game. I was thinking about taking off my shirt, but I would need to check with Percy.

"O-okay," Percy stuttered, "Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, does _not _back down on dares!"

Great! That option was out of question now. Why did Percy need to go and be all heroic? I cursed in Latin. Percy and I switched places, I was now sitting next to Annabeth. I looked at Piper and she looked sad, but then saw me looking at her eyes said that it was okay.

"How long does this have to go on?" I asked Hazel.

"Until the game is over, or until I get bored of it and say you can switch back." Hazel replied.

Oh great. I saw Percy wrap his arm awkwardly around Piper who was startled by his action. I did the same to Annabeth, after all this is the position Piper and I were in before we switched and I didn't want to risk checking if the truth in a dare mattered or not.

"So do you want to go or should I go?" I asked him.

"You can go, I'm alright." Percy told me.

"Okay umm…," I scanned the room searching for my victim. Aha! That one will do!

"Truth or Dare, Octavian?"

Octavian looked up surprised. He wasn't really paying attention to the game before this.

"I was hoping not to be noticed, but uh dare." Octavian answered.

"I dare you to go up Rachel and tell her that she's wasting her time with the whole Oracle gig, and that Augurs are way better than Oracles." I told him.

"Okay, thats not so bad actually."

"Yeah, sure." I said, but inside it was laughing, I was laughing very hard.

**Octavians POV**

I really didn't know why I was here. Reyna just dragged me over here since I had nothing better to do I let her. When I got my dare from Jason, I was surprised since it wasn't really that bad. And to think this boy was praetor, he couldn't even come up with a decent dare!

I walked up to Rachel, in her little cave, she was painting randomly across the walls.

"Hey Rachel, you know you're really wasting your time being and Oracle. Augurs are a lot better than Oracles." I told her.

"What?!" She spun around to face me, "Are you trying to say that you, you Octavian, harmless stuffed animal slicer are better than me! You know Percy still misses his Panda, right? It was torn apart so you could tell a prophecy! What if he was emotionally attached to it or something?"

"Calm down Rachel, it was just a dare! And I'm pretty sure Percy cared nothing for that Panda. An augurs job is very important, at least we don't still hurt real animals which actually feel pain!" I retorted.

"Whatever, Octavian." Rachel replied and went back to her painting. I took this as my cue to exit.

I came back and everyone was laughing, apparently The Stolls somehow managed to record my dare, curse those sons of Mercury- no, Hermes.

"Its my turn now." I said, my face was burning.

"Yeah, now hurry up and like ask somebody." Annabeth said to me. I was confused as to why she was talking like this, but then I remembered Piper's dare.

"By the way, Annabeth you can stop with dare." Piper told her.

"Yes! Finally, that was getting incredibly annoying."

"Truth or Dare, Thalia?" I asked Thalia.

**I'm sorry if my chapters are really short, I try to put 2 turns in each chapter as you can probably tell. Please review! Because I don't have very many reviews so um yeah. I'll try to update soon, maybe tomorrow or Sunday otherwise later because school starts again on Monday after a very short feeling spring break. Thanks for reading have a good rest of the day or night.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out! (Thank you for that, Leo).**


	4. Chapter 4: Please Don

**I got some more reviews and advice. Thanks guys! Jonas TheReaperSlayer-Thanks for the advice, if I feel like I need to I will thank you again! on with the story I guess…**

**Disclaimer: Again! I **_**do not **_**own Percy Jackson, not the books, not the character, not the characters friends, or the characters fellow heroes of Olympus, nor his dad, and uncles, and aunts, and other relatives on his godly or mortal side of the family.**

_Chapter 4: Please Don't Kick Me_

**Thalia's POV**

I didn't want to take a dare from the guy who declared war on Camp Half-Blood for no good reason, so I picked truth. Sure, it was bad for my reputation as a brave hunter of Artemis and stuff, but this was Octavian we were talking about!

"Thalia! I thought you, of all people would choose dare." Jason told me.

"Shut up, no way am I taking a dare from him!" I pointed at Octavian who put his hands up.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm bad, do you really need to rub it in?"Octavian said, "Anyways Thalia, if you weren't in the hunt, you would you want to go out with?"

Oh great. _Lady Artemis, please forgive me for doing this! We are just playing a small game of truth or dare, this means nothing! _I prayed.

"IwouldgooutwithNico." I muttered.

"Sorry what?" Percy teased. I glared at him and yet again his foolish grin was wiped off of his face.

"Nico, Nico. Okay?!" I yelled probably blushing. I looked over at Nico who was also blushing crazily. Well he did admit he would go out with me so I guess we were somewhat even.

"Okay, okay. Truth or dare, Travis." I asked.

"I'm a Stoll, do you even need to ask? Dare!" He exclaimed. I wanted to laugh, but I kept a straight face.

"Okay Mr. Stoll…"

**Travis's POV**

"I dare you to go into the Ares cabin with a 'Kick Me' sign." **A/N** **All credits go to ****silviaastrid112 for this dare. Thanks!**

"What?!" Now, I'm not exactly the best fighter or very strong. Going into the Ares cabin with a 'Kick me' sign is basically suicide.

"You can always back out you know, all you have to do is take off an article of clothing." Annabeth informed me. Like I didn't know that, but I couldn't. Connor and I had a record for never, ever backing down from a dare. Sure maybe we skipped a few truths, but that happened rarely because it was rare for them to pick a truth.

"No, a Stoll never backs down from a dare. Never!" I told her, trying to regain my confidence.

"Okay, then." Thalia said grinning from ear to ear. She took out a sharpie from her jacket pocket.

"Why do you have a sharpie in your pocket?" Percy asked her.

"You never know when you'll need one." She replied, "Now, where's your paper Leo?"

"In those cabinets over there." He pointed at a long row of cabinets. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Now I know exactly where they are!" She said sarcastically.

"Its in the 3rd one, Thalia." Leo told her. Thalia walked over to the cabinets and opened the 3rd one, pulling out a piece of paper and some tape which just happened to be in the same cabinet. She rapidly scribbled in big letters 'kick me' and pinned it to my back. Then shoved me out the door.

"Go!" Thalia told me.

I groaned, "If I die, tell Connor that he can't touch my laptop, but he can have my iPod."

"Okay, okay now bye!" Thalia pushed me towards the Ares cabin. I walked over to the door.

I took a deep breath and pushed it open. All the Ares kids turned to look at me and I ignored them, walking in pretending to be looking for something.

"What do you want, Punk?" Clarisse growled.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for my- OW!" I yelled. Somebody had kicked me in the back, hard. I spun around to find Clarisse standing behind me smiling. And then all Hades broke loose. Ares campers were kicking me repeatedly. I screeched and tried to push my way out, but was blocked by a sea of Ares kids kicking me, still. Wow these kids could kick hard! Soon, I was sprawled across their floor, I saw a foot coming at my face and then everything went dark.

**Connor's POV**

We were all laughing just thinking about Travis going into the Ares cabin like that**. **After about 15 minutes I started to get worried.

"Hey guys, I think we should go check on Travis." I suggested. Everybody nodded.

We walked into the Ares cabin only to see all the Ares kids high fiving eachother in the corner while Travis was on the floor, unconscious, covered in bruises. His cheek was slightly bleeding. We rushed over to him.

"Okay, Percy, Jason, Frank, and Nico do you guys think you could carry Travis back to Percy's cabin?" Annabeth asked them.

"Why don't Leo, Octavian, and I get to help?" I whined. Annabeth for some reason burst out laughing.

"You...help...carry…" Annabeth said in between laughs and then shook her head, "Yeah, no."

Leo pouted. Then shrugged and started walking towards Bunker 9, Octavian and I followed. The other boys carried my brother.

Back at Percy's cabin the boys put Travis down on a bed.

"Lets continue the game until Travis wakes up." I prompted.

"You are such a terrible brother!" Piper exclaimed.

"Hey, its not like we can do anything now can we?" I said in my defence.

"We could, but yeah lets just continue." Piper replied.

"So its my brothers turn, but I'll take it" I said after we all settled in, "Truth or Dare, Frank."

"I would normally pick dare, but I'm not trusting you Stoll. Truth." Frank answered. I smirked.

"Have you ever accidently turned into an animal at night, and then sleepwalked in that form? If so, which animal and what happened." Hazel giggled for some reason after I said that.

"Yes. I was a snake. It was when I was here in Camp Half-Blood after the war. I slithered out of the cabin and ended up in the pavilion, a girl was talking to her friend over there and she screamed which woke me up. I turned into a tiger and then back to my human form, then she um, slapped me." Frank told us. All of us were laughing some were even rolling around.

"Wow, Frank, just wow." Percy said to him. Frank blushed.

"Okay, truth or dare umm…" Frank started.

**Okay. I decided to give you 3 turns today! That was for the reviews. Not a lot of them, but I'm still happy for the few I got. I will try updating soon. I think I've been doing good with the updating right? Please review! Thanks!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out! (I decided I would use this as my new good bye unless I decide to use another PJO or HoO quote, oh well.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Praetor vs Repair Boy

**I am going to tell you now that I might not be updating for a while because I try to update as much as I can over the weekend, but when I have school its a little harder. Just so that you thought that I decided not suddenly not update. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites, and just even reading my story. **

**Disclaimer: I swear on the River Styx I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 5: Praetor vs Repair Boy**

**Frank POV**

I looked around. I didn't know who to pick most of these people had already gone and then I realized that Reyna hadn't gone yet.

"Truth or dare, my fellow praetor?" I asked her.

"I'm a Roman! Dare of course!" She answered sitting up a little taller. I smiled.

"I dare you to Percy pick your clothes for today and tomorrow." I told her. She looked at Percy and made a face.

"Fine." Reyna grumbled.

**Reyna POV**

I couldn't believe Frank! I looked at Percy, the boy who always dressed up messily. And he couldn't have just done the whole day he had to add tomorrow too! I slowly stood up and Percy dragged me to the Aphrodite cabin to pick some clothes. _Help me! _I mouthed to Annabeth, she just laughed and shook her head.

In the Aphrodite cabin Percy went into the closets, which mind you, were _huge!_ After about 15 minutes he came out with my clothes. I stared at him and then shrieked. He smirked.

"Come on. It's not that bad!" He looked at what he picked out.

"You're right. It's worse!"

"Yeah, you're probably right." I glared at him. I can't believe this guy was praetor!

I changed into the clothes and went back to Bunker 9 with Percy.

**Leo's POV**

When Reyna walked in, all our mouths were hanging open. She was wearing really short, shorts which were ripped. And a blue off shoulder top which was a little small for her. Reyna looked really angry and tugged at her shirt attempting to make it longer, and it didn't work. I heard her say something in Latin, I wasn't sure what she said, but I don't think it was something very nice.

"Wow, Reyna. I like you better in this than your boring previous clothes!" Connor commented, smirking.

"Shut up, Connor!" Reyna glared daggers at him. "Now, truth or dare, Valdez?"

"Truth sounds tempting, but I gonna go with, dare." I told her.

She grinned widely. "Okay, I dare you to propose to Drew."

What? Propose to Drew? She was one of the girls I never bothered to even try to like, she was just so snobbish. She acted like she was too perfect for anyone else. I was really happy when Piper told me she took over as the head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin because with Drew around, I always saw the aphrodite kids scared around her. And now I had to propose to her? Who knew what she would do to me. I couldn't back down though.

"O-okay, fine." I stood slowly and walked out the door, Reyna followed me. Drew was just entering the Aphrodite cabin with the rest of her cabin mates, except for Piper. Crap, they were all going to be witnesses now.

When Drew saw me, she gave me a look of disgust. "Ugh! What do you want?"

"I-uh-I," I started and then got on one knee, "Drew Tanaka, will you marry me?"

She screeched, "Eww, no! First you're like 16, second there is no way I want to be married to an elf-hephaestus kid!"

"Okay," I shrugged, "this was a dare anyways." I looked at Reyna who was recording this and laughing. I glared at her, which seemed to make no effect. We made our way back to Bunker 9 where everyone was talking to one another.

Then, Reyna showed them the video, and they burst out laughing, for like the 100th time today. I seriously didn't get what was so funny about me proposing to Drew, I mean sure it was weird, but funny?

"Okay, truth or dare, Connor?" I asked, finally it was my turn to ask somebody, I've been waiting for this since the beginning of the game, but nobody bothered to ask me.

**Connor's POV**

Well, at least finally someone is asking me truth or dare, but it was from Leo. Even if it was, I couldn't pick truth, I would look like a wimp plus I was a Stoll!

"Dare, bring it on, Valdez!" Trying to sound very confident about this.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Reyna, on the lips for at least 5 seconds." Leo smiled looking pleased with himself.

I was horrified. I looked at Reyna who was glaring at Leo. I knew he was probably doing this to get back at Reyna for the dare she gave him. I knew I couldn't back down from this dare because Travis went into the Ares cabin with a 'kick me' sign to keep our dare record going, I could do this.

I slowly walked over to Reyna. And I leaned in ever so slowly, I kissed her and she stiffened. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5_ I counted and then pulled away quickly. Reyna went to the bathroom to wash her mouth. I waited for her to come out and then did the same. When I was back, I realized it was dinner time and that everyone had gone.

"I think we should continue this game tomorrow." I suggested. Everybody nodded their heads.

"We could meet at my cabin at 10:00 after breakfast." Percy offered.

"Sure why not?" Percy said kissing Piper on the cheek. Jason kissed Annabeth on the cheek as well. _What is this? A war?_

"Oh and by the way, you and Jason can switch back now." Hazel told Percy.

"Thank the gods!" Jason and Percy said at the same time.

"No offence, Piper." Percy told Piper.

"Yeah no offence, to you too Annabeth." Jason added

"None taken." Annabeth said and Piper nodded.

Percy kissed Annabeth, while Jason kissed Piper. Both girls seemed happy to be back with their original boyfriends.

**Annabeth's POV**

As Percy and I walked out, Percy took me to the side.

"Were you okay with the dare I did today?" Percy asked me looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, it was a dare and I'm glad you were brave enough to go through with it." I told him, and I meant what I said.

"Okay, because I was worried you would be mad that I didn't just take off an article of clothing or something and I was worried you would also be mad that-"

I cut him off by kissing him, he melted and immediately kissed back. I felt happy to be back with him, alone.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

"See you at the dining pavilion?"

"Yeah."

And with that I turned and walked to my cabin satisfied.

**And that was chapter 5. No, this story is not over yet. Sorry if you wanted it to be. Like I said earlier, I just might not be able update as often as I have been over the weekend. I actually realized that I showed almost no Percabeth love, and that I needed it. So that was why I added that extra part at the end. I am also running out of ideas for truths and dares, so please give me some ideas. Also, please review, follow, or favorite. Thanks again!**

**Yours in Demigodishness and all that, peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6: (Title too long to fit here)

**Hello people! Thank you for the reviews and stuff. Sorry for not updating for like a week. Randomness alert: I actually started reading Divergent, which I never thought would happen...its not better than Percy Jackson, but its still good, I am currently reading Insurgent. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: How many times am I going to have to say this? I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**_

**Chapter 6: The World is Messed Up: We Have Neon Hair and Blond Supermans**

**Percy's POV**

It 9:30, and I had just opened my eyes. I rubbed the sleep out of them and blinked a couple of times. Suddenly I remembered that everybody was coming to my cabin in half and hour for truth or dare. I jumped out bed, brushed my teeth and showered. I found my emergency food for when I slept in and missed breakfast, and I quickly ate. At 9:55 I heard a knock on my cabin door, I quickly ran around my cabin fixing things and slowly opened the door. Outside were Jason and Piper.

"Hey, Percy." Jason greeted. Piper waved.

"Hi guys, everybody should be coming shortly so make yourselves comfortable." I told them gesturing to the mini little area I set up for truth or dare.

They nodded and took a seat.

By 10:00 everybody was there. It surprised me how punctual they all were.

"Okay so lets start, who wants to go first?" I asked everybody.

"I'll go." Leo volunteered smiling slyly. **(Is slyly a word?)**

"Nico, truth or dare?" He asked the son of Hades.

"Umm...I'll go with dare I guess." Nico replied I could see his hands slightly shaking, despite that they were both tightly holding on to the other hand probably so Nico could hide his fear.

**Nico's POV**

It just had to be didn't it? Of all the people sitting in this room, I had to be the one the craziest of them all chose. I had to take a dare of course, I didn't want Leo to think that I was afraid of him.

"Okay. I dare you to dye your hair bright pink." Leo smirked at me. **Thank you for this dare. I'm sorry I cannot say who you are because you're a guest so yeah, but thank you so much!** I was horrified. I actually liked that I had dark hair, and not anything bright, but now I have to dye it _bright _pink!

"Fine whatever." I grumbled.

Leo and I walked over to the Aphrodite cabin, where Leo asked if they could do him a favor. Of course they hadn't agreed, but then he whispered something to them and that seemed to do the trick. The Aphrodite kids whisked me into their cabin and started doing stuff to my hair. After what felt like _3 hours_, they were finally done. I looked in the mirror and screamed, of course it was a very manly scream, not a little girl scream or anything. I was so going to kill Leo. I then realized that he had dared me last time as well, well actually he truthed me, but truthed sounds weird.

**Jason POV**

When Nico walked into Percy's cabin, I immediately burst out laughing. Soon most of were clutching our stomachs while rolling around on the floor laughing like maniacs. Nico's hair was bright alright, but it strayed far from what Leo dared him to do. His hair was covered in neon colors, in all colors of the rainbow. We were laughing for maybe 20 minutes, or so? Finally, we all settled down, but you could still hear a few random giggles.

"Jason truth or dare?" Nico asks still scowling.

"Dare, of course!" I answer.

"Okay I dare you to wear one of Piper's underwear and a pink cape and fly around camo pretending to be Superman." Nico tells me, his scowl slightly fading, being replaced with a smirk. **(Thank you for this dare, again, I wish I could tell you who the person who gave me this idea's name, but they were a guest. So thank you guest.)**

_WHAT! _I look over at Piper who looks horrified, and a little bit ticked off. I glare at Nico, turns out Piper was as well because Nico tells us to stop glaring at the same time (which I think is a pretty stupid comment).

Piper grabs my arm and takes me to her cabin. After a little while I am out, wearing a tight underwear and a baby pink cape.

"Go on, fly Superman." Percy gestures upwards. I give him a dirty look.

"I'm going, patience!" I say annoyed. I then fly off. At first not a lot people notice, but then I see a few people pointing at me and soon enough everyone is laughing at me. I try to do the Superman pose thing, but instead I fall downwards. I hit the ground with a thud. Piper comes and helps me up. I quickly run into her cabin and take off the cape and underwear.

When I come back I see everyone is crowded arounded Travis and Connor. I get a closer look and find that they have recorded the whole thing. Ugh! Stolls!

"Ahem," I try to get everyone's attention when I have succeeded at doing so I continue, "I believe it is my turn to ask somebody."

They all nod, trying to suppress smiles, which they are terrible at.

"Okay then, Truth or dare, Annabeth?"

"Last time I picked dare so truth."

"Okay, is it true that you liked Percy ever since your first quest?" I decided to ask her this question because I remember Piper telling me that Annabeth told her that she liked Percy since they were 12.

Annabeth blushed and looked down. She mumbled something inaudible to the rest of us.

"Sorry what?" Leo grins.

"Yes, okay!" Annabeth yells.

Percy wiggles his eyebrows. Annabeth glares at him.

"Don't get too happy Seaweed Brain." She tells him. Percy pulls her closer to him and she rests her head on his shoulder. I see Piper smiling.

"Anyways, my turn. Who shall I ask?"

**I'm sorry that it was kind of short. I'm busy, but I wanted to at least give you something because i kind of said I would update over the weekend. I am kind of running out of ideas for truths and dares, so could you guys please give me ideas? Thanks for all the dare ideas so far, though. Also, how long do you think this should be? My chapters are kind of sort of really short so I was thinking of making it long, but not too long. I'm just afraid people are going to get bored of this. Maybe I'll switch games in the middle. Please help me...if you want me to switch games some time could you please give me ideas? **

**(I want to say goodbye with a quote today)**

"_**I try not to think, it interferes with being nuts." **_

_**-Leo Valdez**_


	7. Chapter 7:Terrible Music and Flames

**Yay! Chapter 7...thank you so, so much for the reviews and ideas for dares. I am going to try to use them most likely in this chapter. Anyways lets just skip the long boringness I usually write here, and go to the story.**

_**Disclaimer: Are we seriously going through this again? *Sigh* I do not own Percy Jackson, not the books, not the characters, and definitely not the movie (otherwise it would be much, much better).**_

**Chapter 7: Terrible music and Flames**

**Annabeth's POV**

I scan the room, carefully analysing my possible victims. My eyes rest on the perfect person.

"Travis, truth or dare?" I ask.

Almost immediately he answered, "Dare, bring it on Wise Girl."

Percy glared at Travis, "Dude, thats my name for her, don't call her that."

"Ahem. Anyway, Travis I dare you to go up to Chiron and tell him his music is absolutely the worst music you have heard."

Travis's mouth hung open, he quickly closed it when he realized we were watching him. "That's easy!" He said, smiling nervously.

**Travis's POV**

Why do I always get dares that are probably going to end up with me getting severely injured. Anyways, I slowly walked out of Cabin 3, mentally preparing myself for the injuries I was about to get. Chiron was very protective of his music, he loved it so much that once when I was called to the big house I saw a glass cabinet cubby sort of thing for each CD.

I walked over to Chiron who was playing Pinochle with Mr. D.

"What do you want Trevious?" Mr D, glared at me for disturbing his little game. I still couldn't believe he didn't know my name yet. Trevious? Are you kidding me? After almost 6/7 years at this camp. I couldn't believe it!

Chiron looked at Mr D with a disapproving look, "How may I help you, Travis?" I winced at the tranquility in his voice. He seemed happy, I didn't want to ruin the happiness in his day. _Shut up, Travis. You're a Stoll, you don't think, you just DO!_ I scolded.

"Uh...umm…" I started.

"Yes?" Chiron looked at me expectantly.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're music is the worst music I have heard in my whole entire life! The only way you could possibly be alive after hearing that would be because you're immortal." I yelled, surprised how real it sounded.

After sometime Chiron finally said, "Well, everyone has their own opinions."

"Really?" I asked relieved.

"But nobody insults my music! You kids and your disgusting taste in music. And you have the nerve to insult my music, when I have said nothing about your terrible music. Well, I believe your revolting music is worse than any poem I have ever heard from Apollo. Yes, I just said that." Chiron fumed. After a whole lot more of yelling, he finally stopped and I staggered back to Percy's cabin, due to the large hoof shaped print on my head.

I stumbled in the door, and sat down. Everybody was staring at the mark on my face. At first I was just silent, but then it started to get really awkward.

"Truth or dare, Leo?" I asked.

Leo blinked and then seemed to analyze what I had just asked.

"Dare." Leo replied.

_**Leo's POV **_

"I dare you to go up to a new camper or a camper who doesn't know you're a fire user and then light yourself on fire and then pretend you aren't immune to fire and freak out." Travis smirked.

This dare was _definitely _going to leave a mark on my cheek. I walked outside and asked around until I finally found a new camper. It was a girl, dang and she was pretty. She had milk chocolate hair and eyes that looked like the color of jeans. I swear they literally looked like denim. I walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Leo son of Hephaestus." I introduced.

"Hi Leo. I'm Alessia, I just figured out I was a daughter of Dionysus." She smiled at me. I couldn't believe that she could be a daughter of Mr D. She looked far too nice and far too pretty.

"So, how are-ahhhh!" I yelled as I lit myself on fire.

"Oh my gods! Somebody help! Chiron? Dad?" She freaked.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, chica. I'm a fire user I'm immune to fire." I braced myself for her reaction.

Surprisingly she started laughing. "Well, that was embarrassing. Do you speak Spanish? Latino? You seem like the kind of guy I would like...not like that _like, _but like the kind of guy I wouldn't mind being friends with. So, wanna be friends?"

Did this girl just not care I completely freaked her out and ask to be my friend. That was first! "Sure why not. You want to come join me and my friends in truth or dare? And to answer your question yes and yes. Are you Italian?" I asked her.

"Half Italian. The name kind of gives it aways. So, I'm guessing this was dare? And sorry, but no. I have to still move into my cabin, which is empty except for this one guy Pollux...apparently he had a twin named Castor who died a while back. Anyways, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, we might see each other at dinner because the Hephaestus table is pretty close to the Dionysus one so yeah." Wow 'so yeah' amazing Leo, amazing…

"Okay, bye!" Alessia waved and turned away.

I jogged back to Cabin 3.

"No mark?" Percy asked.

"Nope." I said smiling to myself.

"Okay, truth or dare…"

**Okay thats it. Sorry for making you wait. I know short, but I had to give you something. My computers going to die soon. Okay, let me tell you this...I am very random and can change the topic I am speaking about in the next sentence. You have been warned. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites and even just reading my story. I thought no one would ever read this. But you guys have proven me wrong. How long do you think I should keep going? Dares? Truths? A lot of people have ideas for dares, but anybody have any truths? What about the idea about changing the game? So many questions!**

"**With great power comes great need to take a nap."**

**-Nico di Angelo **


	8. Chapter 8: 99 Kisses and Sorries

**Thank you guys so much for the truths and dares. Thank you for also just reviewing. Also, to Nothing You Need To Know: Awww! Thank you so much! I don't have too much to say, so lets just get on with the story…**

_**Disclaimer: Do you have trust issues or something? I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**_

**Chapter 8: 99 Kisses and Sorries**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?" Leo asked me.

"Truth." I answered. Who knew what Leo would do if I picked dare?

A look of a disappointment crossed his face, but he quickly covered it by flashing a smile in my direction.

I rolled my eyes, "Just ask me already, Valdez!"

"Fine, fine, cálmate!" Leo grinned again, "If you could date one god, Greek of course, which one would it be?" **(BTW thank you Titancrusher for that truth).**

Okay, I was not expecting that. It was actually a pretty good dare, if only he hadn't asked me. I couldn't answer this out loud!

"Poseidon," I mumbled, "But only because he's a lot like Percy."

Percy wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I heard several snickers.

"Don't think too much about it, Seaweed Brain." I blushed, well at least I'm guessing I did.

Percy immediately sat still. I melted at the look on his face, I leaned in and kissed him quickly. His eyes lit up and he grinned that goofy grin I loved.

"Anywhos, Truth or dare, Octavian?" I asked him.

**Octavian's POV**

"Truth." I answered sarcastically.

"Really?" Connor asked, bewildered.

"No! I was being sarcastic, you no good Graceus. I was being sarcastic, I'm a true Roman, unlike some people," I paused to glare at Jason, "so I pick dare." I concluded.

"Okay." Annabeth said smiling at me, "I dare you to tell the whole Camp Half-Blood you are sorry for whatever horrible things you did during the Giant War and to make up for it you will wait on everybody in camp, hand and foot. Oh yeah, and you have to actually do that for a week."

"What! No way am I doing that!" I yelled.

"Its either that or you take off an article of clothing." Jason said smirking.

I looked at what I was wearing. Of course! I had to be barefoot, wearing only my purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt and shorts. There was no way I would take off a my shirt either.

"Fine, fine I'll do it, but I will get back at you! You will face my wrath!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I so scared of your wrath, Octavian."

I scoffed and walked out the door. The others followed me and got everybody attention. When I walked on stage, multiple people 'Booed'.

I scowled and then spoke, "I would like to say sorry for everything I did before, after, and during the Giant War. And to ma-" I was cut off by Annabeth.

"And to make it up to you Octavian has decided to wait on everybody in camp hand and foot for the next week!" **(Thank you DontkillLacy for this dare!)**

Everybody cheered, but Malcolm suddenly called out, "How will he know when we need him?"

"Don't worry, Leo has made a special walkie talkie sort of device. There is one in every cabin and Octavian has one. If you need anything, speak into it and Octavian will hear it. Don't forget to say where, when, and who needs it." Annabeth said.

How was this so well planned? Oh no wait, knowing Annabeth, she would've planned this a long time ago and informed everyone, it was probably planned out from the start of the game or something.

Annabeth handed me a device which looked like a walkie talkie, but it was several sizes smaller. I took it from her and she smirked, I glared what I hoped were daggers at her.

The walkie talkie beeped and I heard a voice.

"Hi, umm, Octavian, this is Drew from the Aphrodite cabin and I would like you to come and help me do my hair for dinner. I need something that I haven't worn for a long time."

"Uh yeah, I'll come right away." I responded through gritted teeth, I scowled at Annabeth and then walked away.

When I walked into the Aphrodite cabin, I saw most girls and boys spread out around the room looking for something to wear to dinner. I mean seriously, this was dinner at camp not prom or something.

"Hey, Octavian, over here." Drew waved and I walked towards her, "I kind of changed my mind, instead of hair, I decided to have you give all of us manicures and pedicures."

I swore in Latin mentally. Curse, all those little brats.

"Ooookay then." I say.

All the Aphrodite kids sat down in a horizontal line facing me at one end was Drew and on the other was Lacy. In front of each of them was a tub of water and there were smaller tubs of water for each hand and each person. I groaned and got to work.

I took out Drew's soaked feet and started doing whatever she told me to do, because honestly, I had no idea what to do. I finished her pedicure, and applied nail polish to her toes. I then moved to next person. I did this until I was finally done. Then, I remembered I still had manicures to go.

I finished manicured in about an hour and then was finally excused to leave. I walked to Percy's cabin and sat down still scowling.

Everybody was laughing uncontrollably. I sat down, and quickly asked somebody truth or dare before I was called again.

"Truth or dare, Hazel."

"Dare." She replies confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Frank 99 times, on the lips, without stopping." **(Thank you Guest for giving me this dare, yeah I am kind of just relying on you guys for all of my truths and dares, I mean I may make some of my own if I need to, but yeah).**

**Hazel's POV**

_What?_

I couldn't do that. It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss Frank, but we'd never kissed publicly. I didn't have much of an option though, taking off an article of clothing was ruled out which left me with the dare.

I slowly walked over to Frank, who was currently blushing the color of the strawberries they grow at camp, and whispered,

"I'm so sorry for this."

He nodded. And I leaned in. I pecked his lips, as much as I'd like to actually deepen the kiss, I still had to do this 98 times. I kissed him over and over again counting in my head. On the last one I decided to actually kiss him. At first he stood still, but then started to kiss back. I smiled a little and pulled back.

"I love you Hazel." Frank whispered to me.

"I love you, too Frank." I answered and kissed him on the cheek. I sat down next to him. He cradled me in his big, strong, warm arms and I sighed softly.

Most of the girls were gushing and squealing. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"Okay truth or dare, Percy?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but truth. Last time I had to switch girlfriends with Jason." Percy answered.

I thought for a while, and then the perfect question came to mind.

"Okay, if you weren't dating Annabeth which two people would you date excluding Annabeth?"

He looked shocked, "Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but it would have to be Nico and Jason. Look, I'm not gay or anything, but just ugh!" Percy looked frustrated.

Jason looked horrified, but Nico didn't seemed that horrified, just a little.

"What? I just said I would be ok with you know, if I didn't have my Wise Girl. But I do and thats good enough for me. Just, don't freak out Jason and Nico okay? I don't like you guys or anything, its just that I would like you if I didn't have Annabeth. This is just getting frustrating now...just forget about it."

I felt guilty for Percy's struggling right now, but this is truth or dare everybody does this.

"Okay, okay. Percy its your turn." I tried at changing the subject. Percy shot me a grateful look, I nodded slightly suggesting he should take his turn quickly.

**And that was Chapter 8. 4 turns, wow. So my battery is about to die so bye! Also have any of you noticed second books tend to be boring? Catching Fire, The Sea of Monsters, Insurgent…**

"**We've all got weaknesses. Me, for instance. I'm tragically funny and good looking."**

**-Leo Valdez**


	9. Chapter 9: Kissing the Other Side

**Chapter 9 is finally here. Wow! I can't believe I'm already here. Okay, so some people asked for a better description of Alessia, and I'm going to tell you right now. She has milk chocolate-ish hair which is pretty straight and a little longer than shoulder length. Her eyes are dark-ish blue and literally look like denim. She is not very tall, but not very short either. She has olive-ish skin (Italian complexion I guess). Thats about it. Now on with the story.**

_**Disclaimer: Why do I even try? I am Rick Riordan and I totally wrote Percy Jackson! *Rolls eyes***_

**Chapter 9: Kissing the Other Side**

**Percy's POV**

I looked around the room. I saw Nico with his bright pink hair, and stifled a laugh. I saw Octavian looking really pissed off, and he had bright nail polish smeared across his hands. I looked at Piper then Jason, with you I switched girlfriends with. Annabeth who said she would date my dad of all the gods, but only because apparently he was like me. Everybody had been tortured either today or yesterday, but that only made this funner (yes it is a word, I looked it up).

"Truth or dare, Reyna?"

"Dare." She answered, but she didn't look as confident as she did last time. I couldn't blame her though. She was still wearing what I gave to her to wear today, last night. I gave her black tight leggings and a white tank top, and she had argued me into letting her wear a denim jacket-ish thing on top of the tank top.

"I dare you to tell everybody here that you are resigning from your post as praetor and Octavian is taking your place." I smirked at her. She glared back. "Honestly, Reyna. Would it really that hard to smile every now and then?"

"Shut up Jackson." She continued glaring, but the corners of her mouth twitched. I'll admit I was impresses by how well she kept a straight face, but I was still satisfied that she had to try to not smile.

"No way am I risking people getting angry at me for making that," she looked in Octavian's direction, "messed up boy Praetor."

"Am I really that bad?" Octavian said.

"Yes you are." Thalia said.

At that moment, Octavians walkie talkie thing started beeping. Then we heard a voice, which I recognized as Annabeth's brother, Malcom's voice.

"Hello? Octavian. This is Malcolm from the Athena cabin. We would like you to go get us some new pencils, please. And try to get them as soon as possible." Malcolm requested.

"Okay." Octavian grumbled. He shot a dirty look at all of us and went out the cabin. I still couldn't believe we were finally giving Octavian payback for all those horrible things he did during the war.

"Reyna, its your turn." Travis informed.

**Reyna's POV**

I was still pretty angry at Percy for even suggesting that dare. So, I decided to get back at him, by toying with his precious "Wise Girl".

I was about to open my mouth to ask somebody truth or dare, but was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Hey Reyna, you have remove an article of clothing since you didn't do the dare." She pointed out.

"Right." I acknowledged, before taking off my jacket. Thank the gods, Percy had let me wear it. Sure, I felt uncomfortable wearing just a tank top, but it was better than having both camps angry at me even if it was a dare.

"Anyways, truth or dare, Jason?" I asked to the former praetor of Camp Jupiter.

"Dare. Bring it on Reyna." He challenged, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I dare you to passionately kiss Annabeth for a two whole minutes."

**Jason's POV **

I knew Reyna would want to get back at Percy, but did it have to involve me? I would've skipped this dare, but I wasn't very comfortable with going shirtless...yet, maybe later on in the game if things got really weird. So for now, I would just have to pretend Annabeth was Piper and ignore the glares Percy was giving me.

I walked to Annabeth who was trying to calm Percy down, he was silent, but his face was red.

"You better not enjoy this, Grace!" Percy growled.

"You think I want to do this, Percy?" I looked at Annabeth, "No offence, Annabeth."

"None taken."

"This is probably going to be a lot harder for me, than it is for you, Percy. Sure, Annabeth's your girlfriend, and you love her to death, but-"

"Technically he loved her to Tartarus, they literally loved each other in Tartarus." Leo pointed out.

"Shut up, Leo! Anyways, you only have to watch this-you know what, you don't even need to watch...you can get and leave if it feels awkward, but me. Me! I have to actually do the dare!"

"Um...Jason, calm down." Piper said.

I noticed everybody was getting either bored or looking scared. I blushed, "Right sorry, on with the dare I guess."

I leaned into Annabeth. _She's Piper. Piper. Sweet, beautiful Piper. No shes not, Jason! Face it shes Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, girlfriend of Percy Jackson._ I argued in my head. I then placed my lips on Annabeth. I would've stayed stiff, like she did, but I remembered part of my dare was to kiss her _passionately_ and I didn't want to do this again because Reyna didn't feel it was right. I placed my hands on her hips. She stiffened more, if possible, but then relaxed and kissed back. I freaked, what was going on? This was getting very, very awkward. Yet, I couldn't help admitting this wasn't all that bad. She was a pretty good kisser, that must be why Percy is always wanting to kiss her. She's not as good as Piper of course, but a close second.

"Hey, guys. Hate to interrupt you, but time up. That is, unless you want to keep going you look like you are enjoying yourselves." Leo said.

I jolted away from Annabeth and both of us walked to our respective seats. Piper and Percy both looked pretty pissed off. Both their faces red.

"Hey, Piper. I'm sorry, that was part of the dare. Are you ok?" I asked concerned she would be angry at me, but I was also afraid she would be hurt and she didn't deserve that.

"Yeah, I understand. It was just weird watching that, yet I couldn't not watch, you know? And I guess we're even because of the whole Leo thing at the beginning." She gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Pipes for understanding. I guess we really are even, but you obviously are way better than me anyday, that tips the scales."

"Oh shut up." She punched me playfully. I mocked pain and she laughed. I loved Piper so, so much.

"Hey Jason, it's your turn." Travis reminded.

"Okay. Truth or dare Percy?" I asked.

"Dare." Percy replied. I'm guessing he was still pretty embarrassed about the last truth he got about Nico and everything.

"I dare you to come with me to the Aphrodite cabin and do whatever I say over there."

"Huh?" Percy looked confused.

"You'll see."

**Short? Yeah, I know. I actually only got 1 dare in there. Sorry, but I'm excited for the next chapter...I'll try to make it extra long to make up for this.**

"**Stars," she whispered, "I can see the stars again, my lady."**

**-Last words of Zoё Nightshade RIP**

**(Yeah, I'm that evil).**


	10. Chapter 10: Romantically Yours

**Chapter 10 is finally here. I forgot to give credit for one of my dares in the last chapter so here it is. Thank you TheTrueHero for the Jason/Annabeth dare. I'm so, so sorry for forgetting to give you credit. And now I can start chapter 10. **

_**Disclaimer- Oh my gods. I don't own PJO or HoO. I swear on the river Styx.**_

**Chapter 10: Romantically Yours**

**Percy's POV **

What was Jason planning? Whatever it was, it was probably something not good. I walked out of my cabin and followed Jason to the Aphrodite cabin. Whenever I got near that cabin, I felt sick. I heard the stories Piper told us about it before she took over. The cabin was more tolerable after Piper became head counselor of the cabin, but it was still sickening.

When we reached, Jason finally told me what he was planning.

"Okay Percy, you have to go inside the Aphrodite cabin and I will announce that you will be theirs for 20 minutes. When I mean theirs, I mean romantically theirs." Jason explained.

"What?! You're kidding right? Theres no way I'm doing that." I said bewildered.

"Then take off an article of clothing." Jason smirked.

I pondered on this for a while, but then decided I had to do the dare.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, now lets go." Jason says pushing the door open.

I stepped in. Girls and boys were in there doing who knows what. I looked at Jason, hoping the look on my face would make him feel guilty for torturing a poor, boy like me. He only flashed a smile at me and gestured at me to go in.

"Hey guys!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hi Jason. Have you finally come to your senses and decided I'm a much better choice than that disappointment Piper." Drew asked twirling her hair around her finger, and smiling at him.

"Umm...no. I came to say that Percy is romantically yours for 20 minutes. Which means you can ask him to do anything romantic for the next 20 minutes."

"Yep." I said smiling nervously.

"Hmm...Jason would be my first choice, but Percy _is _the 2nd hottest guy in camp. After Jason, of course." Drew told us. I was feeling really awkward.

"Okay, I'll be back in 20 minutes. Oh, and Percy. I forgot to mention, you have to be shirtless while doing this." Jason added.

"What?! I will get you, Grace!" This dare just kept getting worse, and worse. I took off my shirt and caught all the girls looking at me. I blushed and turned away. This was getting awkwarder by the minute.

"Goodbye, Percy. Have fun." And with that Jason left me.

I turned to face all the Aphrodite campers who attacked me. I screamed.

"Come here, Percy." Drew called smiling flirtatiously.

I nervously walked to her. She pulled me by the shirt and started violently kissing me.

"Kiss back." Drew ordered. I would've said no, but I had to do whatever they asked. Why did I agree to this?

I kissed back. Drew pushed me against the wall, I started freaking out. She ran her fingers through my hair, repeatedly. **I'm sorry if this is a bad description. I've never kissed someone.**

_When would time be up? It seemed like I had been kissing Drew for hours, long, dreary hours._

Drew pulled away and kept her forehead against mine. "Percy, you're an awfully good kisser. No wonder Annabeth is always making out with you. You could do a lot better, though." she pointed a finger to herself.

"No. I'm fine with Annabeth." I replied.

"Why do all the hot boys go chasing after average girls." Drew rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Annabeth's not average! I'll have you know I love her very much." I then realized what I said and blushed.

"You're cute when you get embarrased. Now shut up and kiss me." She pulled me in again.

She kissed me, hard. I kissed back, but gently. I didn't want her to think I was enjoying this. Her hands explored my bare chest. I felt very vulnerable. She traced my 6 pack, I didn't think I had one, but Annabeth told me I did. Whatever.

After what seemed like 10 hours, Jason finally walked in.

"Times up!" He exclaimed smiling.

"Finally! Goodbye Aphrodite cabin!" I ran out the door.

When I walked into the cabin, Annabeth kissed me. It felt familiar after the foreign feel of Drew's lips.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"We were watching you. I heard what you said about me. I love you very much, too, Seaweed Brain." She then became serious, "You didn't enjoy kissing her, did you?"

"No way! It was really awkward." I exclaimed.

"Okay then, Percy." Annabeth gave me a warm smile. I grinned back.

"Okay love birds, we get it, you guys are madly in love, have been through Tartarus together and what not. But can we please just move on with the game?" Leo piped in. Annabeth and I blushed.

"Yeah...Yeah um, Truth or dare Connor?" I asked.

**Connor's POV **

"Hard decision, but I'm gonna go with dare." I said, someone had finally asked me. It seemed like I would never get a turn, but I did from Percy.

"I dare you to take off an article of clothing for the next 30 minutes." Percy told me, his eyes gleaming. **I would tell you who gave me this idea, but you are a guest. So thank you guest.**

This dare wasn't too hard, but I wasn't very muscular like Percy who everybody saw shirtless while he was doing his dare in the Aphrodite cabin. It would be hard to live up to his body, but I guess its better than taking off my shirt for the whole entire game.

"Fine." I finally replied and slipped out of my shirt. I started to feel self conscious and hugged my chest.

"Okay, truth or dare, Piper?" I asked.

"Truth. There is no way in Hades am I going to take a dare from a Stoll." She replied.

"Awww, come on Piper." I said.

"No way, Stoll." She shook her head.

"Fine, but I'm not good at giving truths."

"Thats kind of the point."

"Anyways, if you weren't dating Jason who would you date?"

She mumbled something.

"What?" I asked.

"I would date Percy Jackson. There happy?" Her face was almost as red as the strawberries we sold.

"What can I say? All the ladies can't resist the Percy." Percy said.

"The Percy who has a girlfriend who can easily judo flip him over if he says something like that ever again." Annabeth adds.

"Sorry, Annabeth." Percy squeaks.

Annabeth smiles triumphantly.

**I know, that was a terrible ending, but I have been working on this chapter for 3-4 days. I am home sick today, so I could actually finish it. Don't worry if I don't update for a while, I won't abandon this story unless I say so, which I'm pretty sure I won't. Anyways, bye for now!**

"**If Annabeth's mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom, why didn't she know better than to fall off a cliff?"**

**-Nico di Angelo (The old one, that was happy...I miss the old Nico!)**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Friendship

**Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been working on my other story. Anyways, heres chapter 11. A lot of you guys wanted to have Alessia in this again, so the first part will be Leo and Alessia hanging out.**

_**Disclaimer: Can I just give up on this? I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON...I wish I did, but I don't.**_

**Chapter 11: A New Friendship**

Leo's POV

So we were taking a short break from truth or dare. Percy and Annabeth were off being lovebirds as usual, so were Piper and Jason, and Frank and Hazel. Zeus knows what the Stolls were doing. Reyna was being all professional. Thalia was in her cabin and so was Nico...in his own cabin, not Thalia's. And Octavian was off doing something for the Hermes cabin.

I didn't have much to do so I decided to go see Alessia. I was guessing she was in the Dionysus cabin, considering she was a daughter of Dionysus. I walked over her cabin and knocked.

Alessia opens the door and smiles.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." I say back. "So, what are you doing today?"

"I don't actually have any plans." She replies.

"Hey, why don't I show you some of Camp." I suggested.

"Sure, why not?" She smiles again and steps out the door.

We walk around and I explain some stuff. We are by the lake when I decide to ask:

"Do you have ADHD, dyslexia, or both?"

"I have ADHD, sadly, although I wouldn't be able to imagine having dyslexia, I love to read. What do you have?"

"I have ADHD, too, but I don't love to read."

She laughs. "You should try it. If you find a good book, I'm sure you'll like to read."

"I don't think so. I couldn't stay focused while reading. How do you do it with your ADHD?" I ask her.

"Sometimes I can't focus, I just let my mind wander. Although, sometimes I _can _focus, and its amazing how your mind still wanders. You are in the world of your book characters, imagining, visualizing, and whatnot."

"Now that you put it like that…" I let the silence hang, Alessia's eyes looked hopeful. I then added, "No."

"Leo whatever your last name is-"

"Valdez." I interrupted.

"Leo Valdez, you are going to read whether you like it or not, and you're gonna like it." She said and then blinked. I laughed. "Way to go, Alessia. Yet again you managed to completely baffle yourself again."

"Don't forget me." I added.

She glared at me. I could see her trying not to smile. I smiled, big. I know its harder not to smile when the other person is smiling. **I just made that up, I didn't research or something, just talking from experience (I don't think that makes sense.)**

She finally gave in and smiled. "Well, I've got to get going, Valdez. See you around."

"Wait, you haven't told me your last name."

"Monte. Which apparently means mountain in Italian."

"OK. Goodbye, Monte."

She rolls her eyes and walks away. I look at the time-4:30-time to get back to the game. I walk to Percy's and find I am the last one.

"Okay, lets continue." Piper says, as soon as I walk in.

"I'll go first." Jason volunteers.

He scans the room. I hope he won't pick me. Being friends with the 'asker' isn't exactly going to make things any better for you. He finally picks somebody.

"Truth or dare, Frank?" He asks. I sigh in relief, but not loud enough for anyone to hear, I don't want people to make me a target or something.

"Truth." Frank answers immediately.

"If your dad could be any other god, Roman or Greek, who would you want him to be?" Jason asks.

"Oh come on, thats such a lame dare!" Travis exclaims.

"Shut up, Stoll. I didn't know anything else to ask him." Jason retorts.

"Um guys...I'm about to answer my truth. And my answer is-" Frank was interrupted by us mimicking the sound of a drum roll. He glares at us, we don't stop, "and my answer is Apollo. I don't care if he's Greek or Roman."

"Alright then." Piper says.

**Please read this! Important stuff...I know it looks long, but important for some questions you guys had.**

**Okay terrible ending I know. And yes, I only got one truth in there, but I did give you guys Leo and Alessia. Now I know some of you want something to happen between Leo and Alessia or have her join the game, but I just feel I like Leo single. And I want to keep the game pure...with only real Percy Jackson characters. I am also losing interest in this. I know, many of you don't want me to end this, and thats really sweet, thanks guys! But I'm not gonna keep this going a lot longer, or I could change the game.**


	12. Chapter 12: Awkward Sittings and Fears

**Sorry if I haven't been updating for a while, I have been working on my other 2 stories; ****Where the Sky Meets the Sea** **and ****More Than I Can Say.** **Nobody is really reading them so I'm working on them a lot more.**

_**Disclaimer: I'm not male, I am female, therefore I am not Rick Riordan.**_

**Chapter 12: Awkward Sittings and Fears**

**Nico's POV**

"Truth or dare Nico?" Frank asks me.

"Dare." I answer.

"I dare you to sit on Percy's lap for the next 3 rounds." Frank tells me.

_What?_

I glare at Jason, he puts his hands up as if trying to tell me he's innocent. I don't know whether or not to trust him.

Slowly I get up, and walk towards Percy. Annabeth shifts uncomfortably, and Percy is blushing. I then remember the truth Percy got. He would go out with me if Annabeth wasn't there.

This is getting very, very awkward.

I sit lightly on Percy, as far away as I can get from his body, although I don't want to put too much weight on his knees. I find myself sitting on his lower thighs.

"Wait, how long are rounds?" I ask.

"Um, well we don't actually have rounds so I'll just make it the next 10 turns." Frank answers.

Great, this game was just perfect.

"Truth or dare, Thalia?" I suddenly ask wanting to get on with the game.

"Dare of course." She replied.

**Thalia's POV**

Percy whispers something to Nico.

"Okay. Thalia, I dare you to, during dinner, announce to everybody your fear." Nico announces.

I glare daggers at Percy. He was so gonna get it.

"Fine." I lift my chin up a little, I don't want anybody thinking I'm a wimp.

"Truth or dare Percy?"

Percy looks scared. Yes, I went ahead and gave direct revenge, I was _that _pissed off.

**That was an extremely short chapter, I know, but I just wanted to give you something. Any ideas for what Thalia could truth or dare Percy? I'm running out of ideas, any truths or dares you guys have in mind? I tried to respond to some of your reviews, and questions. Just putting that out there. **

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**

**-PJOHoO4lyfe**


	13. Chapter 13:I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It

**Okay. I am back, finally. You guys gave me SO many good truths and dares. It was hard to pick one. Maybe I will use your dares later on. THANK YOU GUYS SO, SO MUCH!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson...Wait...Nevermind, I don't.**_

**Percy's POV**

I knew Thalia was going to get revenge on me. And revenge from Thalia was _bad_.

"Dare." As soon as that word slipped out of my mouth I immediately regretted it.

Thalia smiled at me slyly.

"I dare you to kiss Nico." **Thank you Rosey Sparks for this dare and June Green yours basically portrayed this idea so thanks to you too. All your dares were really good sorry if they weren't picked.**

"What?!" Nico and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"You heard me. Kiss him...That is, unless you wanna take off an article of clothing." Thalia tries to smile innocently.

"Don't try to smile like that. It creep me out." Leo comments and shudders.

She glares at him and then turns back to me.

"So, are going shirtless or are you gonna kiss him?" She asks.

Nico blushes.

I don't say anything, instead I turn Nico's head and kiss him. He is frozen in shock, but then kisses back. Kissing him for real was an amazing experience, but it wasn't as good as kissing Annabeth.

"Okay, thats enough." Thalia says.

I blush and then pull away. I look at Annabeth expecting her to be angry, but she looks fine. Thats what I love about her, she may be protective, but she still respects that I may like other people because she always knows I love her...Hopefully.

"Okay, truth or dare, Reyna."

"Why me again?" Reyna complained.

"Hey don't complain I've gone way more times than you." I countered.

"Oh whatever. Anyways, dare." She finally replied.

"I dare you to kiss who you like on the cheek." I told her.

"What if theres 2 who I kind of like, but barely." She asked.

"Then kiss them both. And be glad because I didn't make you actually kiss someone." I said glaring at Thalia. She just shrugged.

"Fine, fine." Reyna gets up and walks to Jason. She quickly pecks his cheek.

"What? Don't look so surprised, you guys knew that was coming." Reyna said.

Then she walks towards me. I wasn't surprised actually, not to sound snobby or anything, but she did try to make a move on me.

She pecked my cheek and then sat down.

"There, done. Truth or dare, Octavian?" She asked.

"Truth." Octavian replied, shocking us all. "Oh, get over it!" He glared.

"OK...um whats one of your most embarrassing stories?" Reyna asked.

"Okay, so once I went to play a game with some demigods. It was called truth or dare. I was playing with them. It was embarrassing. The End." Octavian said.

"What in the name of Hades was that?" Leo asked.

"What its a pretty embarrassing story, and Reyna only said one of them."

"Oh, whatever. You're hopeless." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**Okay I know that was short, but I think the chapters are going to be shorter now. I know I'm a terrible person, I am updating less often with shorter chapters. You can blame homework for that. Anyways, I will try to update my other stories over the weekend, too. **

**Important!**

**My friend and I made a fandom website. Please check it out.**

**Thanks guys!**


	14. Chapter 14: Pantsing the Sky

**Okay guys, I now have summer break so updates should be more often. To make up for updating so rarely and giving short chapter, I will try to write you a long chapter! I now present to you Chapter 14!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to give credit last time, again. The truth given to Octavian was from somebody, but they were a guest.**

_**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to say this, so I'm just going to say, I DON'T OWN Percy Jackson**_

**Travis POV**

"Okay so its my turn. Truth or dare, Travis?" Octavian turned to look at me.

"Dare." I confidently replied.

Octavian thought for a while, and then smiled, like he did whenever he was about to cut open a poor, innocent stuffed animal. I wasn't scared though, this was Octavian and really, he was nothing, but stupid, stupid, stupid, and idiotic.

"I dare you to only pick truth for your next 5 turns." -**That dare was brought to you by Olympian and Wizard.-**Octavian told me. I gasped. How could Octavian, OCTAVIAN of all people come up with such a terrible dare?

"Fine, I accept." I tried to sound confident, but failed. Like I said before, I couldn't break the chain between Connor and I, it wouldn't be fair.

"Anyways, truth or dare, Jason?" I asked.

"Dare." He replied.

**Jason POV**

What had I done. Why was I being so stupidly, stupid? I just took a dare from a Stoll, who just got a very bad dare. What was wrong with me?

Travis smiled, "Exactly what I wanted to hear."

I knew this would never work, but it was worth a try, "Wait, can I change my answer?"

"No! You have to take a dare now. Sorry, thats just how things are, Grace." Travis told me. Great...Now I was stuck doing whatever dare we had in mind for me and I doubted it was something easy.

"I dare you to pants Zeus." Travis smiled again. **Thank you "Guest" for that. If you are reviewing as a guest, with an idea for a truth or dare, please give a name you would like me to use when I'm giving credit for the truth or dare.**

"What?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't do that. Not only was Zeus my father...ish, he was also the lord of the universe. I was done for.

"Well, lets go then." Percy said. He looked eager to watch me pants Zeus.

"Ugh. Fine, but I am NOT okay with this!" I said.

"Of course." Travis smiled. He looked evil, kind of like every other monster I'd faced. I shuddered at the thought.

We walked out of Percy's cabin approaching the gates. We almost made it out...Almost…

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned on my heels only to find Mr. D standing behind us, his arms crossed.

"Um...Nowhere." Piper said. I could feel her pouring charmspeak into her voice.

"Don't try charmspeaking me, Paige. You Aphrodite girls think you can go around charmspeaking anybody. Have you forgot that I am a god!" Mr. D lectured.

"A very self-centered, idiotic one." Percy mumbled.

"Sorry what?" Mr. D said.

It looked like things were going to get ugly, so I butted in.

"We'll be going back now." I started to Percy's cabin.

I heard footsteps behind me, that meant everybody else had decided to follow me. I cast a quick glance at Mr. D, who is shaking his head.

We returned to Cabin 3 and sat down. Piper was mumbling to herself. "Paige, Paige, PAIGE, he called me Paige." She didn't even look up. I shook my head.

"Okay, so we're not allowed to leave camp. Then how do we do it?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, its really a shame that we can't. Well, dares off I guess." I tried to act sad, but inside I was jumping with joy.

"No!" Travis exclaimed. "You will do that dare, no matter what!"

"But I can't." I pointed out.

Travis shook his head. "Yes we can. Nico can shadow travel with 2 people. Jason, you can fly with Piper-"

"Huh?" Piper looked up. She looked so cute, I pulled her in for a hug. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Anyways," Travis glared at us, "Frank can turn into some flying animal and fly with a couple of people. Percy can water travel or something-"

"Its called swimming." Percy said.

"No I mean like a water-air-bubble thing with the rest of us." Travis specified.

"Okay. Then it's settled. Vamanos lets go!" Leo said. We rolled our eyes.

"Really. Dora?" I asked.

"Don't insult Dora the Explorer. OK? She's too good for you." Leo put his hand up and mocked crying.

"Okaaaay then." Connor said.

We went our respective ways. I was kind of glad to be with Piper alone.

"Come on, Pipes. Lets go." I told her once everyone had left.

"Okay, okay, I didn't know you were so desperate to pants Zeus." She mocked.

"I am most definitely not. I simply think that we should get going because everybody is gone." I defended.

Piper laughed. "Calm down, Sparky. I was just teasing."

She barely called me that, but every time she did, I got a warm feeling. It felt familiar and somewhat cozy, if that made sense.

She took my hand, and I willed the winds to lift us. It was harder with two people, but I could manage. Piper pulled herself up and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled.

"I love you." She whispered, barely audible with the wind in the background.

"I love you, too." I told her, and I meant it.

Within a couple of minutes we landed right in front of the Empire State building. I was guessing the others had already gone up since I couldn't see them anywhere.

I walked in, holding Piper's hand.

"600th floor?" The guy sitting at the desk asked.

I blinked.

"Yes." I replied.

"The others have already gone up." He told me.

"Okay thanks." I said.

We walked to the elevator.

"Demigods." I heard the dude at the desk mutter. I smiled to myself.

Once we reached Olympus, I suddenly got really, really nervous. The others were hiding behind a corner. They waved us over. I walked over to them, Piper still didn't let go of my hand.

"Okay here's the plan." Connor explained it. It sounded hard, but I nodded. Piper gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I turned to look at her and quickly kissed her. She kissed back, I could've stayed like that forever, but no, Travis had to interrupt.

"Ahem. First, eww! Second, hurry up, we have a dare to do here people!"

I rolled my eyes and snuck off behind Zeus's throne.

The gods all entered the throne room, bickering of course.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled over the noise. Instantly the talking started dying down. It still took about 30 seconds for it to be completely quiet, though.

Zeus looked like he was going to say something, but was interrupted by all the demigods walking in front of him.

"Hello Lord Zeus." Annabeth greeted, bowing politely. Everyone else followed. I could see Percy hiding a look of disgust. He didn't like the Lord of the Skies very much.

I slipped under his throne. It was huge, huge enough for me to be able to comfortably be able to stand under it.

Zeus stood to welcome them and in that moment I zipped out, and willed the winds to lift me to Zeus's waist. I tugged on the waistband on his pants and pulled them down. I was glad he had decided he didn't need to wear a toga today. As soon as his pants fell, he jumped and turned around.

He swore a string of Greek cuss words. "Whoever did this will pay!" He bellowed.

I tried to run under his throne.

"Jason? Jason Grace? You did this? How dare you! What kind of a joke is this." His face was red.

"Heh heh, funny story actually. We were um...Playing a game…" I started. Why not just tell him the truth. It was reasonable.

"And may I ask what this game was?" He questioned.

"Truth or dare." I quickly responded.

"Oh I love that game!" Aphrodite butted in. Zeus turned to glare at her. "Sorry." She sank into her throne.

"That foolish games you mortals always play?" Zeus asked.

"Yes. And um...I got a dare, you see. And this was that dare." I quickly finished.

"Who gave this dare?" Zeus asked me. I looked over to Travis who suddenly looked very worried.

"Um...Travis." I told him.

"That son of Hermes?" Zeus said.

"Yeah."

Hermes smiled. "That was a good dare, son."

"Thanks dad!" Travis thanked.

"I have to admit. It was a pretty good dare." Zeus said, shocking us all. "But! It was very embarrassing for me. I'll let you go this time, but if something like this occurs again, you will not be spared.

We all nodded.

"Okay you may leave now." Zeus dismissed.

"Goodbye." We all waved to our parents.

"Goodbye Percy." I heard Poseidon saying. He seemed like a really cool dad, honestly. Percy was lucky.

Percy turned back and waved again. And then joined the rest of us.

Piper came up to me and squeezed my hand again. "That wasn't so bad. Was it?"

"Besides the fact that I was scared as Hades and almost got vaporized. Nope." I turned to look at her. She laughed.

We took off again, I saw the sun almost setting. It cast a warm glow over Piper. She looked so beautiful and I loved that she didn't even try.

**Thats chapter 14! So I only got 2 turns, but the pantsing Zeus thing was long. I will be needing more TRUTHS and dares. And I hope you liked the Jasper I added in there. Please review, favorite, follow. Also I really want to thank you guys. Over 50 review!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Aphrodite Decides to Join

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for **_**so **_**long! I was going on vacation for a month, where I didn't have anything to update on. I also didn't have a lot of time…**

**Anyways, here's chapter 15…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...Really...Well except for Alessia, but otherwise...No…**_

**P.S-Thank you ****D3n14l for the beginning of this chapter! So I didn't exactly write beginning of this…I only re-wrote some of it so it sounded more like my writing, but her writing was great too.**

**Piper's POV**

We got back to camp within the next 5 minutes or so. And found everybody already there...Again.

I sat down next to Jason. Jason opened his mouth to ask someone, but never got to it because out nowhere, well actually out of a flash of blinding light, came Aphrodite. I internally groaned. I was not expecting to see her, and I was perfectly fine with not seeing her for a while...Or forever.

"Can I play?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sure?" Percy said slowly.

_What?! No, the answer is no!_

"Hello Piper!" Aphrodite waved at me.

"Hi Mom." I mumbled.

"Anyways, truth or dare Aphrodite?" Jason asked, with no formality to the goddess who unfortunately, was my mother.

"Um...Dare!"

"I dare you to make Percy kiss you." Jason told her.

Percy gasped. "No way!"

Annabeth's face went red and she glared at Jason. Not a good sign…

Aphrodite, on the other hand, looked delighted.

"Okay," she replied.

And from there, Aphrodite and Percy were kissing, much to Annabeth's horror.

**Annabeth POV**

"GRACE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed as I watched Connor and Travis videotape the whole thing while Jason was laughing his head off. So were Reyna, Octavian, Nico, Thalia, Leo, and Frank. The Stolls were grinning, madly.

Oh, Jason was in for _so _much trouble!

"Since Aphrodite is unable to ask someone, I will ask for her", I said.

"Jason, Truth or Dare?"

**Jason POV**

"Dare." I replied, not thinking. I then came back to my senses, "Wait what? No I mean truth."

"Sorry, you can't do that. Dare it is!" Annabeth smirked.

Ugh! Sometime I really hate myself.

"I dare you to go set the Hermes cabin on fire, and do nothing to stop it."

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

"A dares a dare." Annabeth told me.

I looked over to The Stolls, I could tell they were afraid, but were trying to hide it. I couldn't do this!

"Sorry Annabeth." I said hesitantly pulling my shirt off. I looked over to Piper, who was slightly blushing.

I then felt very self conscious and felt my cheeks get warm. I then made a promise to myself (which I probably wasn't going to keep) that I would never play this game again.

"Hey guys. I think maybe we should stop playing for now." Percy finally suggested. He seemed back to normal now.

"YES!" Everyone agreed.

"Okay." Percy said.

Aphrodite looked disappointed and left without saying anything. I was glad this game was finally over. It was fun at first, but now it was getting boring.

**3rd Person**

All the demigods shuffled out of the Poseidon cabin. Most emotionally scarred or physically scarred. The game had gotten boring, there was no point of playing anymore. Nobody was really enjoying it. And they all knew it would be a long time before they played again.

**Okay guys. That's the end. I didn't plan for it to be, but I've realised that I'm kind of losing interest in fanfiction. I felt terrible for putting out content that wasn't that good and not updating forever. Yes, I know. I haven't updated for basically 3-4 months. I was just discussing it with a friend and I didn't want to not have an end for this. A lot people asked me not discontinue, I knew I couldn't continue with this story, but I didn't want to not give it an end. I know my writing wasn't very good. But I want to give credit to all of y'all for being so amaZHANG. I will still forever love Percy Jackson and I won't delete any of my stories. This sounds so professional and depressing. Btw, I've also found interest in the Youtube world. Anyways, that's it. Thanks for staying with me guys! And again, I'm **_**really **_**sorry. **

**BYE!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out.**


	16. Chapter 16: BONUS CHAPTER

**Hey guys. I know it's been, like, 10 months since I ended this story, but I felt so bad! You guys are so, so nice, and I felt like I was letting you down. Before you ask, no, I am not going to continue with this story, but I am giving you a chapter. If some things don't match up to the past events of this story, I'm sorry, I don't exactly remember what was going on earlier and can't be bothered to re read everything. So without further ado, I give you the bonus chapter to my story.**

**Percy's POV**

I never thought I'd be back here, playing truth or dare, but here I am. Leo convinced me after pleading and saying it was going to be really short. Besides, I was bored. Extremely bored.

"Okay, I'll start." Leo offered. He scanned the group, which was smaller than last time with only the seven and Nico.

Everybody groaned. Leo only flashed them a mischievous smile.

His eyes landed on his target. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Um… truth." She replied.

Leo looked slightly disappointed, "What's your biggest pet peeve about people?"

"Probably how quick they are to make assumptions. I SWEAR, IF ONE MORE PERSON JUST ASSUMES I'M NOT SMART BECAUSE OF MY HAIR COLOR, I WILL STAB SOMETHING!" She looked extremely annoyed.

I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. I was a little bit scared, just a little bit, because I was the closest person to her and I did not feel like getting stabbed today.

"O-okay. You ask somebody now." Leo said.

"Jason, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I internally shaked my head at him, was he even thinking? When Annabeth is angry, do not ask for a dare, simple logic. Gosh.

She smiled. "I dare you to kiss Hazel."

His blue eyes widened. He looked from Piper to Frank to Hazel. Frank tightened his grip around Hazel while Piper showed no expression. Hazel, well, she looked nervous to say the least.

He quickly went over to Hazel and pecked her on the lips. "I'm sorry." He whispered to Frank. Whose glare immediately softened.

I watched all of this with an amused smirk.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth exclaim.

"Huh?" I asked. Why was she screaming? WAS I GOING TO GET STABBED?

"Jason has said your name, like, 10 times. FOCUS." She explained.

"Oh sorry. ADHD?" I smiled exaggeratedly.

She smiled back, but sarcastically. I pouted slightly before looking to Jason.

"Truth or dare, Percy?"

Oh great.

"Truth because I'm not as stupid as SOME PEOPLE." I answered, trying to look confident.

"Look, I wasn't thinking-"

"Clearly." I cut in.

He glared at me. "Anyway, um… are you homophobic? I DON'T KNOW, I'm not good at this. Why am I even here?" Jason rambled.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Nico, he looked uncomfortable. I don't blame him.

"No of course I'm not homophobic. Love who you want, gender doesn't matter." I answered. (**I'm honestly so disappointed because of the thing that happened in Orlando. I can't believe the things people do these days. Society sucks.) **I looked at Nico who looked relieved. I smiled at him.

"Yeah!" Leo exclaimed. Everybody looked at him. "What? I am adding emphasis to what Percy said. I'M ADDING MORE EMOTION AND MEANING!"

"Shut up, Leo." Nico grumbled.

Leo shrunk back down, mumbling something about how nobody appreciated his drama effect.

I looked around the room, looking for someone to target. "Nico, truth or dare."

Nico groaned. "Dare."

I smirked, walking over to my closet. Yes, we were in my cabin. I pulled out a white shirt with a rainbow on it. "Wear this for the rest of the day."

"But there's no black on it. Like, no black. How am I supposed to wear it? I can't wear it. No, nope, nuh uh, no way."

"Too bad, it's a dare. Also, gay pride! Let that homo show!" I smiled.

Nico rolled his eyes at me. "Ugh fine!"

He went to the bathroom for a couple seconds and walked out wearing the rainbow shirt.

"Happy?" He asked faking a smile.

"Very. You should wear rainbow more often." I teased.

He ignored me.

"Do we HAVE to keep playing? I'm bored." Nico asked.

"No we do not have to keep playing. Goodbye everyone!" Piper said, walking out with Jason.

After that everyone started getting up, too. They mumbled goodbyes and walked out a little more happily than Leo wanted to.

"NO ONE APPRECIATED MY EFFORTS!" He exclaimed while walking out.

"Good for you. Now goodbye." I said, closing the door.

Not gonna lie, I was very relieved we were done. And that's the last time I'm playing truth or dare with these guys.

**Happy? You better be happy! Have you guys read the Trials of Apollo? I'm in the middle of reading it so NO SPOILERS! But honestly, you guys are so nice and I felt really bad ending it. Like I said earlier, this is probably the very last chapter you're going to be getting from me on this story so treasure it. Actually, don't. It honestly sucks so…**

**I have a wattpad account! And I have stories on there so if you have Wattpad, go find me. My name is Mendes_Sivan. So um yeah… goodbye! Sorry it's short.**


End file.
